terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Террария вики:Chat/Logs/14 August 2015
01:15 кто что тут тварится 01:15 Я хочу с вами 01:15 <Плантера> фиг те 01:16 +Джея прихвачу 01:16 Тебя "забанили" 01:16 <Кто-то из террарии> а я?( 01:16 Поч 01:16 <Кто-то из террарии> я тож хачу 01:16 Рева тебя надо было забанить 01:16 <Кто-то из террарии> у мня топ лут 01:16 За вкл пвп 01:16 Но ты на меня напал ._. 01:16 <Плантера> Поехавшие 01:16 Mein gott... 01:16 Но ты вкл пвп -_- 01:16 и ? 01:17 <Кто-то из террарии> * Кто-то из террарии *ПРЫГ-СКОК* 01:17 и ? 01:17 <Кто-то из террарии> вооооот 01:17 <Кто-то из террарии> щя 01:17 <Кто-то из террарии> найду 01:17 кто выживать coop сервер с вас т.к. у меня 12 штук и все не работют все поновому или железный сет и 100 дерева 01:17 <Кто-то из террарии> поготь 01:17 Вот вам кадр с похорон Ксеногварда. 01:17 ОСТОРОЖНО! ШАКАЛЫ ! http://ss.ssmaker.ru/48c8525f.jpg 01:18 Чертовы шакалы. 01:18 <Плантера> А у меня к самому себе вопрос 01:18 Хотя нужно было еще увеличить изображение. 01:18 Либо уменьшить и увеличить. 01:18 так кто 01:18 Тут проблема в программе, она шакалит очень 01:18 <Кто-то из террарии> осторожно ТЕТРИС https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxA-77tr1aU&list=LLIOIdtLlE-p6FbrQ8S9nbBQ&index=6 01:19 <Плантера> Как так что я весь забег провёл в ведре .-. 01:19 Не, это проблема в ЖПГ 01:19 мде 01:19 прив 01:19 Прив 01:19 Рева 01:19 А меня что не похоронил 01:19 лыл 01:19 дойцу 01:19 чо хотел 01:20 Кто играть коператив сервер с вас все по новому 01:20 Да, вижу артефактики. Это из-за ЖПГ 01:21 Вообще тебя похоронили, но без почестей 01:21 <Плантера> Как Это стало моей броней 01:21 кто даст ссылку на статью с фразами именами и т.д на нипаз 01:21 нипах 01:21 <Плантера> Ксеня ну давай не будем ждать :D 01:22 No 01:23 <Плантера> Yes 01:23 Ну долго же 01:23 <Кто-то из террарии> ага 01:24 <Плантера> Очень долггооооооооооооооооооооо 01:25 Рева 01:25 Ксено, нас кинули. Давай заново уже 01:26 Doutyn, а ? 01:29 <Кто-то из террарии> сматрите 01:29 <Кто-то из террарии> http://hkar.ru/D6WT 01:29 <Кто-то из террарии> я сам сделал 01:29 Что там? Домик из грязи? 01:29 Ой, я угадал 01:29 Коробка из дерева 01:30 <Кто-то из террарии> та вы в байсейн смотрите 01:30 <Плантера> Ну го заново плиз =3333 01:30 всем пока 01:31 <Кто-то из террарии> только крысы бегут с тонущего корабля 01:31 Мы ещё не тонем 01:31 <Кто-то из террарии> а когда? 01:32 Позже. Такс... Где я могу найти свои скриншоты сделанные с помощью внутриигровой функции ? 01:33 <Кто-то из террарии> в документах 01:33 <Кто-то из террарии> мойн гемс 01:33 <Кто-то из террарии> терурия 01:33 <Кто-то из террарии> скринфаты 01:33 Го делиться своими коробками 01:34 <Кто-то из террарии> нуго 01:35 Ксено 01:35 http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/08/8a93ce28810547b6592422698d818dd7.png 01:35 Коробки, да ! 01:36 <Кто-то из террарии> http://hkar.ru/D6Xo 01:36 <Кто-то из террарии> ) 01:37 <Кто-то из террарии> ехать у тебя коробки 01:37 <Кто-то из террарии> http://hkar.ru/D6Xv 01:37 Коробки как коробки 01:39 Та-ак 01:39 Народ 01:39 Тут Богдан предлагает играть хардовыми персами на обычном мире 01:39 <Кто-то из террарии> ЯЗА 01:40 <Плантера> Я требую сначала! 01:40 http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/08/1a67018e522b3c4a8f3b219b3f6f0b60.jpg 01:41 <Плантера> Йа требовать игру 01:42 <Кто-то из террарии> вот 01:42 Плантера, ты как насчёт не эксперт мира то ? 01:42 <Кто-то из террарии> http://hkar.ru/D6Y2 01:42 <Кто-то из террарии> типо арена 01:42 <Кто-то из террарии> на эксперте делал специально 01:42 <Плантера> Какой такой мир? 01:42 <Кто-то из террарии> 11 стаков динамита 01:43 Ещё Богдан предлагает как вариант играть на эксперт мире с медиумными персами 01:43 Тогда не будет того азарта не помирать. Надо же когото хоронить 01:44 <Плантера> Правила пусть те же 01:44 <Кто-то из террарии> аа 01:44 <Кто-то из террарии> были правила? 01:44 Давайте ПВП с перемириями только чтобы похоронить когото 01:45 <Кто-то из террарии> http://hkar.ru/D6Yu 01:45 <Кто-то из террарии> ты млять 01:45 <Кто-то из террарии> не делается 01:45 <Кто-то из террарии> кароч 01:45 <Кто-то из террарии> эта арена 01:45 <Кто-то из террарии> оч 01:45 <Кто-то из террарии> большая 01:46 Хм 01:46 Интересно 01:46 Разве что ещё с перемириями на: торг, боссы 01:46 Хотя... 01:46 <Плантера> Только уж давайте не на харде 01:46 Проведем голосование ? 01:46 <Плантера> Разумеется 01:46 <Кто-то из террарии> кароч 01:46 <Кто-то из террарии> поздно 01:46 <Кто-то из террарии> я уже создал 01:46 <Кто-то из террарии> на харде 01:46 Смотря в каком мире, если мир не эксперт, то можно и без кооператива на боссов 01:46 <Кто-то из террарии> пошли 01:46 Та-ак 01:47 Плантера 01:47 Иди пили аккаунт в скайпе 01:47 Ибо ток у тебя его нету из нас 01:47 Вроде 01:47 Ну да 01:47 Только у тебя 01:47 <Плантера> Запиленно 01:48 Тогда говори его 01:48 го срач смотреть, пацаны! 01:48 Какой срач ? 01:48 адская броня under siege 01:48 защитим родное! 01:48 <Плантера> Кукуруза :Ъ 01:48 *убежал куда то в гущу срача* 01:49 ... 01:49 <Плантера> Кукуруза кукуруза :Ъ 01:49 Собственно ничего необычного 01:49 хрущев, надоел уже 01:49 <Плантера> Кукуруззззззззза :Ъ 01:50 <Кто-то из террарии> ПАЦАНЫ 01:50 <Кто-то из террарии> мож с вами? 01:50 <Кто-то из террарии> ( 01:51 <Кто-то из террарии> ) 01:51 нет с: 01:51 <Кто-то из террарии> пасему? 01:52 <Кто-то из террарии> * Кто-то из террарии ругаеца 01:54 мде 01:54 <Кто-то из террарии> что? 01:55 ничего 01:57 <Кто-то из террарии> ТАК 01:58 <Кто-то из террарии> у меня баг случился 01:58 <Кто-то из террарии> я на персе с хард модомо зашёл в новый мир 01:58 <Кто-то из террарии> и упал 01:58 <Кто-то из террарии> вниз 01:58 <Кто-то из террарии> и всё 01:59 <Кто-то из террарии> летаю теперь 01:59 <Кто-то из террарии> там 02:13 валв 02:13 где новая страница комикса 02:13 >:c 02:15 <$eM4eHko> Ребят, что за фигня? Убил стену плоти-вылетает террария. Перезахожу и ничего не сохранилось. Убиваю второй раз-вылет и снова ничего не сохранилось. Что делать? 02:16 Я же говорил. 02:17 Гид говорит невнятно. 02:17 Мне лень разбирать даже контекст. 02:17 <Кто-то из террарии> уря 02:18 Почему не написано сколько денег из похитителя падает? 02:18 <$eM4eHko> Ну ясно, мне никто не поможет 02:18 <Кто-то из террарии> молот 02:18 у тебя пиратка? 02:18 <$eM4eHko> да 02:18 <Кто-то из террарии> а скажи поровозик тыртыртыр 02:18 ну ясное дело 02:18 может криво установил 02:19 попробуй переустановить что ли 02:19 <$eM4eHko> Неа, играю с другом-всё норм, а щас в одиночке вылетает после е убийства 02:19 Ну так ты же в одиночке 02:19 Там есть разница 02:20 <$eM4eHko> И какая? 02:20 Кстати,эксперт мод или обычный? 02:20 <$eM4eHko> обычный 02:20 А кто сервер создаёт? 02:20 <$eM4eHko> Друг 02:20 И на сервере эксперт? 02:20 <$eM4eHko> Нет, тоже обычный 02:21 угу. 02:21 Ну незнаю 02:21 версия какая? 02:21 <$eM4eHko> 1.3.0.3 02:21 1.3.0.8 линух 02:21 сососоос 02:21 1.3.1 жду 02:21 <Кто-то из террарии> опа 02:22 он с пиратки,а ты лицушник 02:22 Чат живой? 02:23 да 02:23 Привет 02:23 мы совокупляем собак 02:23 Там чёт с мультиплеером получше сделали,может потому в сетевой норм,а в сингле вылетает 02:23 <$eM4eHko> привет 02:23 аллилуйя 02:23 это дождь из мужиков 02:23 <$eM4eHko> Понятно 02:23 Не знаете как порты открть? 02:23 открыть* 02:23 "Мужитский дождь, аллилуййяя" 02:23 А чё,пират что ли? 02:24 <Спектральная бронька> Аллилуя это дождь из мужиков , они сделали не лагающий мулти плуер 02:24 "Мужитские дождь, оуеее" 02:24 порты открывать 02:24 ричи знает толк в моде 02:24 я дудосееееееееер 02:24 <Спектральная бронька> го ддосить рыжего пса 02:24 это дождь из мси 02:24 алиллуйя 02:24 привет, малюни :З 02:24 Дождь из слизнячков,аллилуя 02:24 Так знает кто или нет?.. 02:24 Готовые к школе ? :D 02:25 1000 рублей 02:25 10 тетрадок 02:25 дневник 02:25 Я не готов 02:25 10 ручек+10 карандашей 02:25 пенал еще нужен) 02:25 Я в Москву уезжаю 02:25 есть 02:25 у меня , кстати, есть :D 02:25 с бабочками 02:25 У меня тоже 02:25 Порванный 02:25 лол 02:25 порвал 02:25 тока я там другие вещи ношу) 02:25 XD 02:25 (yaranaika) 02:25 <Спектральная бронька> Кому нужен пенал 02:25 <Спектральная бронька> слабаки 02:26 Действительно 02:26 мне) 02:26 мелочь хранить удобно 02:26 <Спектральная бронька> Держи 02:26 <Спектральная бронька> Хотя нет 02:26 Можно прямо в рюкзаке всё держать 02:26 <Спектральная бронька> * Спектральная бронька забрал пенал обратно 02:26 что держи?) 02:26 XD 02:26 <Спектральная бронька> Уже не держи 02:26 держи говорит) 02:26 подержи, пока я пописаю?) 02:26 <Спектральная бронька> сам подержу 02:26 ну да,конечно 02:27 тогда не предлагай :D 02:27 <Спектральная бронька> я про пенал 02:27 <Спектральная бронька> лел 02:27 да есть у меня, малюничка 02:27 есть) 02:27 ... 02:27 ужс 02:27 это дождь из бананов 02:27 <Спектральная бронька> о бж кк ужс 02:27 сама выбрала, сама купила, сама в нем косметику или денежки держу) 02:27 из слизней 02:27 <Кто-то из террарии> кшмр 02:28 свэтская дама 02:28 У кого любимый босс\событие? 02:28 <Спектральная бронька> сижу такой играю в шелтер уже 6-7 рейдер атак 02:28 аню в никударило 02:28 Последнее время новые версии террарии печатаются пулеметной очередью, не замечаете? 02:28 нет 02:28 конечно, на кой мне ридикюли прочая мишура 02:28 <Спектральная бронька> фиксы 02:28 есть чутко 02:28 я бы сказал очень нет 02:28 когда есть пеналы 02:28 <Спектральная бронька> не? 02:28 Чем 1.3.0.8 отличается от .1.3.0.7? 02:28 какой пенал? 02:28 карман портфеля 02:29 1.3.0.8 для мака и линуха 02:29 :u 02:29 1.3.0.8 на люникс идёт 02:29 да нет у меня портфеля 02:29 лол 02:29 <Спектральная бронька> Пенал в зубах 02:29 <Спектральная бронька> там жи токо деньга 02:29 портфель из пеналов 02:29 аллилуйя 02:29 <Спектральная бронька> кто в шелтер играл ? 02:29 а у вас есть портфели?:} 02:30 и мешки 02:30 Но многие понакачали 1.3.0.8 на виндоувс и теперь не получается к ним присоеденятся =\ 02:30 <Кто-то из террарии> * Кто-то из террарии пенал 02:30 у меня рюкзак 02:30 для сменной обуви 02:30 у меня был простой пакет.. 02:30 какая сменная обувь :u 02:30 <Спектральная бронька> ау деревня 02:30 * MRillusion не понимает чё тут происходит 02:30 <Спектральная бронька> в шелтер играли ? 02:30 нет 02:30 а что это? 02:30 аллилуйя 02:30 <Спектральная бронька> fallout shelter 02:30 Мси 02:30 а разве сейчас не переобуваются в школе? 02:30 <Кто-то из террарии> зе шелтер скроус 02:30 Ответь на вопросы 02:30 Кто носит сменную обовь?) 02:30 я 02:30 я всегда носила 02:30 обувь.. 02:30 никогда 02:31 и обувь тоже 02:31 <Спектральная бронька> я забиваю на переабувание меня не палят ))00 02:31 Чтото много кто носит 02:31 + 02:31 так у нас дежурные трепали всех) 02:31 <Кто-то из террарии> обувь для нубов 02:31 и еще ..дед Кондрат 02:31 + 02:31 отставной солдат 02:31 босиком 02:31 А мне просто насрать=D 02:31 в тапочках 02:31 нубов :D 02:31 <Спектральная бронька> босиком лучше 02:31 я и слов таких не знала 02:31 каждый день 02:32 "Кто-то из террарии: 02:32 обувь для нубов" скажи это нашим дежурным 02:32 <Спектральная бронька> хотя прыгать через парты не кайф 02:32 <Спектральная бронька> сам пробовал 02:32 да и сейчас не уверенна, что до конца понимаю весь цимес 02:32 аллилуйя 02:32 хватит алилуйкать 02:32 <Спектральная бронька> аллилуйкать 02:32 ну я так поняла, тут все типа..крутые ребята, струйка анархии в школьном уставе :D 02:32 нет 02:32 :D 02:32 <Кто-то из террарии> а-лт-лу-я 02:32 анархия 02:32 кладут на сменку 02:32 Ща святая взорвётся 02:32 смело 02:32 аллилуйя 02:32 <Кто-то из террарии> а-лт-лу-я 02:33 <Кто-то из террарии> а-ли-лу-я 02:33 <Спектральная бронька> йа крутой ((999))00000()()969 02:33 <Кто-то из террарии> а-ли-лу-я 02:33 Лео 02:33 прив 02:33 :y 02:33 <Кто-то из террарии> а-ли-лу-я 02:33 101010101010101010101000101110101010 02:33 никто пока не в депрессии 02:33 Привет. 02:33 что скоро на учебу 02:33 вставать рано :} 02:33 я немного 02:33 вообще рад 02:33 Привет, Лео 02:33 <Кто-то из террарии> ребят 02:33 я на даче живу 02:33 здесь людей нет 02:33 <Спектральная бронька> а я хочу в школу аутистов 02:33 <Кто-то из террарии> я тут 02:34 <Кто-то из террарии> это 02:34 <Кто-то из террарии> ну 02:34 У меня почти депрессии только из-за курсовых :) 02:34 ну это пока на даче 02:34 Я НЕ ХОЧУ В ШКОЛУ,аааааааа!!!!! 02:34 <Кто-то из террарии> го в пастафарианство? 02:34 а как школа пойдет :} 02:34 <Кто-то из террарии> а? 02:34 ааааааааа!!!!! 02:34 на даче. 02:34 сегодня уже 14) 02:34 осталось ..считай 02:34 <Спектральная бронька> Лео про релиз старика протосню релиз был ? 02:34 я уже второй год живу на даче 02:34 две недели 02:34 до школы то :} 02:34 :u 02:34 Не хочу 02:34 <Кто-то из террарии> у меня ещё 13 02:35 Убейте меня,я нехочу 02:35 кпуглый год 02:35 родители уже , небось пинают? 02:35 иди к школе готовься 02:35 срать вообще им 02:35 нихачу нибуду 02:35 : D 02:35 02:35 <Кто-то из террарии> ааааааа 02:35 <Кто-то из террарии> нинада 02:35 <Спектральная бронька> я у бабушки никто меня не запинает :Р 02:35 а ты в каком классе ? 02:35 9 02:35 <Кто-то из террарии> 1 02:35 <Спектральная бронька> 0 02:35 сырна 02:35 лол 02:35 Р-разница 02:35 в 9..уу, это уже там 02:35 экзамены будут 02:35 10 класс 02:35 да? 02:35 :D 02:35 пережил 02:36 Ты про какого старика? Следующей части StarCraft II? 02:36 щас же ЕГЭ с 9? 02:36 эти экзамены 02:36 не готовился 02:36 :u 02:36 да 02:36 <Кто-то из террарии> ыыы) 02:36 кошмар) 02:36 А кто знает ГТО будем здавать? 02:36 бедные дети..вели ересь какую-то 02:36 не 02:36 Мек !"№;%?&# 02:36 не сдавали 02:36 <Спектральная бронька> Да про этого старика 02:36 и сдавать не будем 02:36 говорят ввели его опять 02:36 Та ну, ЕГЄ не ересь. 02:36 "говорят" 02:36 О, украинская раскладка. 02:37 <Кто-то из террарии> один выстрел в печень и твой путь в больницу обеспечен 02:37 это как "говорят, что нам придется обязательно сдавать английский" 02:37 lololol 02:37 ну, когда я сдавала 02:37 была ересь) 02:37 поолная 02:37 а я школу закончила.. 02:37 Бронька, релиз намечают на зиму 2015-2016гг. 02:37 щас скажу 02:37 "А потом я им говорю: вы сдадите егэ" 02:37 в 2007 02:37 Оно же должно уменьшать коррупцию™, нет? 02:37 Я иглиш не здам D: 02:37 и русский.. 02:37 : D 02:37 <Кто-то из террарии> и гео 02:37 Потому что у нас вводили ЗНО примерно с такой целью 02:37 <Спектральная бронька> Зашквар продолжение старика на зиму откладывать 02:37 и там тоже по 100-бальной? 02:37 Ну,если поймут чё написано,то может быть здам 02:38 нет 02:38 у разных предметов разное окличество 02:38 У нас по 200-бальной 02:38 как все сложно) 02:38 я набрал 20 баллов по математике 02:38 так ты же школу закончил, вроде 02:38 25 на пять 02:38 уже сдал все 02:38 лыл 02:38 и как, успешно?) 02:38 А еще ЗНО должно гарантировать поступление умных детишек 02:38 <Кто-то из террарии> у нас 5 на 5 02:38 ЛОЛ 02:38 конечно 02:38 у нас все списывали 02:38 какие умные 02:38 времена такие 02:39 Говорят камеры поставят 02:39 АХХАХАХАХ 02:39 после 11 02:39 <Кто-то из террарии> тёжолые времена 02:39 только после 11 02:39 чем мы от Европы отличаемся 02:39 УРААА 02:39 после 9 запугивают 02:39 <Кто-то из террарии> требуют шыроких ног 02:39 а после 11 серьезно 02:39 <Спектральная бронька> люди ливните пару человек ) Чат слишком живой 02:39 у них за идею, знания, статус, чсд, а у нас 02:39 за бабло) 02:39 все 02:39 лол 02:39 вот только деньги, за деньги и работа 02:39 <Кто-то из террарии> лол 02:39 а еще у нас гомофоби 02:39 :u 02:39 мне нрав все 02:40 Поправьте похитителя,там не написано сколько денег с него падает 02:40 <Спектральная бронька> Я хочу что бы у меня в классе были гомики 02:40 мне вообще пофигу кто с кем спит 02:40 с малчиками, девочками, бабушками 02:40 Ну... То что близзарды все свои проэкты хоть 1 раз переносят - это норма :) 02:40 дедушками 02:40 главное, не бравировать 02:40 трупы... 02:40 <Спектральная бронька> с мамами 02:40 <Спектральная бронька> с папами 02:40 с трупами 02:40 хочу быть призраком 02:40 приоритетно что? адекватность) а в койку к чужим людям лазить дурной тон :D 02:41 зато не синяя борода 02:41 <Кто-то из террарии> а мне нравится что любой случайной девушке можно бабло в рот зачунуть и она твоя 02:41 ; D 02:41 Скучно 02:41 ну такие девушки) 02:41 в чем проблема? 02:41 ПОПРАВЬТЕ ПОХИТИТЕЛЯ 02:41 закон спроса в наглядности, полной) 02:41 пока есть спрос на таких 02:41 возьми мужика 02:41 такие и будут в изобилии 02:41 мужики не продажные 02:42 <Спектральная бронька> ладно я подожду пока чат умрет 02:42 Кто нибуть будет првить похитителя:? 02:42 мужики не продажные?:D 02:42 часть 02:42 Что за "похетитель"? 02:42 Ну.... 02:42 <Кто-то из террарии> похеритель 02:42 Привет, Волча) 02:42 Похититель 02:42 Доброго времени суток. 02:43 я спецально его так назвал -_- 02:43 ну 02:43 на моей памяти 02:43 я не встречал продажных 02:43 : D 02:43 Волча, а ты ЕГЭ сдавал? 02:43 хотя 02:43 какая память 02:43 да ты просто маленький исчо) 02:43 <Кто-то из террарии> * Кто-то из террарии похеритель 02:43 пф 02:43 мне почти 125 02:43 то что ты видишь - вершина айсберга) 02:43 Блни похититель... Дообновлялись.. Раньше он был людоедом или хватателем.. 02:43 у всего своя цена просто 02:43 ой 02:44 и не обязательно в денежном эквиваленте 02:44 не тот возраст 02:44 16 02:44 теперь похититель 02:44 : D 02:44 Людоет и хвататель разные 02:44 мобы 02:44 я знаю 02:44 Что и похититель 02:44 Но хвататель поменяли на похититель 02:44 эээ 02:44 так 02:44 ну вот, 16) 02:44 нубы 02:44 я же говорю 02:44 тиха 02:44 не спорить 02:44 КТО ПРИЮТИТ В СВОЙ МИР 02:44 Это ещё один моб 02:44 n o o n e 02:44 я знаю 02:44 :D 02:44 :D 02:44 ну кто 02:44 <Кто-то из террарии> так 02:44 <Кто-то из террарии> ребят 02:44 n o o n e 02:45 кто приютит 02:45 <Кто-то из террарии> кто уже лунанчика убил? 02:45 А сколько надо, чтобы стать большим? 02:45 я 02:45 да вроде все? 02:45 мне по этой причине тут так нравится, незапачканная и сильная убежденность :D 02:45 Хвататель вообще в искажении,а похититель в джунглях 02:45 all of cheates 02:45 р* 02:45 Или я вас переоценил? 02:45 <Кто-то из террарии> так 02:46 <Кто-то из террарии> кто? 02:46 да 02:46 Я 02:46 переоценил 02:46 В эксперте 02:46 кто приютит на серв 02:46 <Кто-то из террарии> единая россия или ? 02:46 <Кто-то из террарии> 4 рейх? 02:46 кто приютит на серв 02:46 кто приютит на серв 02:46 не спамь блин 02:46 кто приютит на серв 02:46 кто приютит на серв 02:46 <Кто-то из террарии> засунь 02:46 кто приютит на серв 02:46 <Кто-то из террарии> свой 02:46 ща кикнут 02:46 кто приютит на серв 02:46 <Кто-то из террарии> серв 02:46 <Кто-то из террарии> себе 02:46 <Кто-то из террарии> в 02:46 Ах тыж (собака женского пола) 02:47 Не спамь. 02:47 <Кто-то из террарии> залибу 02:47 ой-ой :D 02:47 заменяй похожими словами 02:47 А ты не оскорбляй. 02:47 ну и чо шо девченка ичто 02:47 5 колонна 02:47 <Кто-то из террарии> мастер 02:47 кто приютит на серв 02:47 Валв 02:47 <Кто-то из террарии> х*ястер 02:47 :u 02:47 какая девчонка ) 02:47 Видиш не кто не отвечает значит не кто не приютит 02:47 какой мастер) 02:47 Валв 02:47 Чо? 02:47 А можно использовать !"№;%:?*@#$%^& для оскобленийи замены матюгов? 02:47 НЕт. 02:47 Или нет. 02:47 переведи страницу 02:48 следующую 02:48 В смысле, "Нет." 02:48 ну ладн 02:48 нибуду 02:48 кто приютит кто приютит на серв 02:48 Но если полностью, то мне всё равно 02:48 кто приютит на серв 02:48 кто приютит на серв 02:48 кто приютит на серв 02:48 тогда так 02:48 Не ну если матуга написать &$!%$ к примеру 02:48 Хома, Хома, Хома, Хомушка.. 02:48 море слез 02:48 <Кто-то из террарии> так 02:48 кто приютит на серв 02:49 <Кто-то из террарии> ну и что это было? 02:49 Что: 02:49 Он меня бесит пущу себе на серв токо чтоб убить 02:49 ? 02:49 Й-я огорчил тебя?.. 02:49 покинул :D 02:49 Лепус, нельзя материться 02:49 <Кто-то из террарии> нет мой молотик :3 02:49 ну так пригласи 02:49 Сколько же вас тут... Только половина отсутствует... 02:49 да 02:49 как там смайлов делать? 02:50 активная подготовка к школе 02:50 Чат жив 02:50 а ты готов, Задум?:D 02:50 <Кто-то из террарии> эй 02:50 кто приютит на серв 02:50 (pirates2) 02:50 Лол, а к чему готовиться-то. 02:50 <Кто-то из террарии> а что если в leet писать? 02:50 DX 02:50 нет не так 02:50 кто приютит на серв 02:50 кто приютит на серв 02:50 Алё как смайлов делать 02:50 Я видел здесь Агента 02:50 MediaWiki:Emoticons 02:50 это было странно 02:50 (смайл) 02:50 Список смайлов 02:50 (yaranaika) 02:50 <Кто-то из террарии> > (squeal) 02:52 аня Эркюль Пуаор 02:52 и ее сегодня вштормило что-то 02:52 <Кто-то из террарии> rfr vbkj 02:52 (kingslime) 02:52 <Кто-то из террарии> чо? 02:52 вот Хаммер оказался , судя по всему.. 02:52 <Кто-то из террарии> он мси заблочил 02:52 голубым 02:52 вчера - собрал шмотки 02:52 <Кто-то из террарии> (squeal) 02:52 говорит - ухожу от тебя 02:52 (jump) 02:53 <Кто-то из террарии> (frustrated2) 02:53 Кто же умеет порты открывать на террарию?.. 02:53 я встретил ..человека, он лучшее, что когда-либо мне попадалось 02:53 в жизни 02:53 и все 02:53 с концами 02:53 Я сразу через стим сервер создаю 02:53 эээ 02:53 мде 02:53 :D 02:53 У меня версия в стиме не обновляется 02:53 <Кто-то из террарии> (spazmatism1) 02:53 Чаю, г-жа? 02:53 ну я так поняла, мужчину нашел) 02:53 (mysterious) - чё это такое?! 02:53 иначе никак 02:54 Ну конечно. Как же может быть по-другому? 02:54 Человек не может шутить на такие темы, не будь он в реальности представителем той или иной группы людей 02:54 Эцио? 02:54 Чаю, г-жа? 02:54 так ты вчера шутил, дорогой? 02:54 сколько фана 02:54 Банена, чаю? 02:54 давай холодного) 02:54 Прости, ты не можешь быть моей дорогой 02:54 айс ти 02:54 Потому что... 02:54 <Кто-то из террарии> /\/\YДAk 02:54 я люблю мужчин) 02:55 да?:D 02:55 Потому что у меня могут быть только дорогие мужчины... 02:55 фу, литспик 02:55 да, я так и знала 02:55 63з84рь 02:55 9* 02:55 кому нужна женская плоть, мякоть и так далее 02:55 Прости, Бенни! 02:55 что за драма 02:55 Липтон? 02:55 когда есть такое притягательное мужсссское теело 02:55 * ValveHammerEditor драматично кинул руку ко лбу 02:55 <Кто-то из террарии> ,fyfyf ns rnj nfrfz& 02:55 Может лучше Ахмад? 02:55 Твердое и сильное тело. 02:55 <Кто-то из террарии> ghbdtn 02:55 мужицкое* 02:55 И эти... 02:55 (yaranaika) 02:55 Мышцы... 02:56 <Кто-то из террарии> ghbdtn 02:56 сколько фана 02:56 Бугры мышц... 02:56 да давай по стопке ахмата) тогда уж 02:56 <Кто-то из террарии> ghbdtn млять 02:56 меня только что бросил мужчина 02:56 ушел к другому мужчине 02:56 <Кто-то из террарии> ну ghbdtn 02:56 и тут не поймешь, то ли ржать, то ли реветь :D 02:56 <Кто-то из террарии> ну вы чо ghbftn 02:56 орать 02:56 <Кто-то из террарии> jhfk 02:56 <Кто-то из террарии> орал 02:56 Сижу и думаю, что за *yay* здесь происходит 02:57 это экранизированная поэма 02:57 дерзкое проникновение 02:57 что то в чате уже чуш пошла 02:57 А ты тоже хочешь этим заняться? (yaranaika) 02:57 о жизни на стороне меньшивиков 02:57 лол 02:57 белые такие... 02:57 * Zadum4ivii застрелился 02:57 голубые... 02:58 вот кому не интересно, те и в окопы попрятались 02:58 а кому предложение было? Ане? 02:58 потому что он цветок не сорванный?) 02:58 * ValveHammerEditor начал опытным взглядом оценивать красоту тела Задумчивого 02:58 Эх, такого мальчика потеряли. 02:58 странные вы 02:58 * Zadum4ivii возродился, поджёг себя и сгорел вместе с Хаммером 02:58 : D 02:58 вон видишь 02:58 у них любовь 02:58 ха :D 02:59 * ValveHammerEditor лишь успел подумать как хорошо сгорать с таким красивым существом 02:59 я бы сказала, ну очень специфическая ее вариация 02:59 Как конкурсы создавать или это тока администрация делает? 02:59 потрясающе) 02:59 * Zadum4ivii возродился, блеванул и сдох 02:59 Только администрация. 02:59 Стоп, я же сдох 02:59 хватит помирать 02:59 что же ты делаешь 02:59 да ну что ты всю поэзию запорол) 02:59 :u 02:59 Хочу и буду 02:59 неверный 03:00 от булимии не помирают 03:00 погоди 03:00 так Хоме нравятся качки) 03:00 ну..в любом случае 03:00 с кубиками 03:00 пресса 03:00 галина бланка 03:00 буль-буль 03:00 можно худого, но с боковыми мышцами) 03:00 Ненене, с милыми кубиками. Бодибилдеры не нужны 03:00 какое слово 03:00 Чем это вы тут, чёрт возьми, занимаетесь? 03:00 буль-буль 03:01 Дружим в попу с: 03:01 а у каждого своя роль.. 03:01 я тут пытаюсь заварить чай Банене 03:01 Чистим дымоходы. 03:01 но что-то останавливает меня 03:01 А я умираю 03:01 И возрождаюсь 03:01 я думаю, это был ор 03:01 вот вопрос Волку 03:01 И умираю 03:01 ты бы кого предпочел 03:01 мужчину или женщину? 03:01 или транса 03:01 Идите к Мси приставайте. Оно одновременно и мужик и тёлка. 03:02 ну там все уже давно понятно 03:02 до паникона три часа 03:02 :u 03:02 Мси трап. 03:02 блин 03:02 и расспросам не подлежит 03:02 почему ты так замялся то?:D 03:02 * Zadum4ivii повесился 03:02 все свои) 03:03 * ValveHammerEditor подбежал и начал тянуть Задумчивого за ноги, чтобы суицидальный идиот наконец-то умер 03:03 эээ 03:03 какая ирония 03:04 Эй, зачем меня рвёшь 03:04 хD 03:04 Я теперь ходить не могу, спасибо 03:04 порвал 03:04 ой, молчи ,грусть :D 03:04 х) 03:04 : D 03:04 : DDD 03:04 * Zadum4ivii взял ноги в руки (В прямом смысле) и ударил ими Хаммера 03:05 * ValveHammerEditor услышал хруст костей на левой стороне лица, упал на правую и сломал и её 03:05 стороне лица хD 03:05 http://i.imgur.com/sswvEeA.png 03:05 комики) 03:06 Я случайно. 03:06 * Zadum4ivii съел глаз Хаммера, который вылетел из правой стороны его лица 03:06 Да, я проверял. Он действительно трап. 03:06 темная сторона лица 03:07 * ValveHammerEditor взвыл от адской боли. 03:08 * Zadum4ivii без ног полез к компьютеру чтобы разрабатывать дальше Tremor Mod 03:08 <Плантера> Я так полагаю ничего не произошло? 03:08 Ничего необычного, просто я несколько раз умер и возрождался, а потом Хаммер оторвал мне ноги. 03:08 <Плантера> * Плантера полагает что ничего не произошло 03:09 * ValveHammerEditor на звук нашел Задумчивого и начал ногтями раздирать тому спину 03:09 <Плантера> * Плантера стреляет в Хаммера с мушкета 03:09 эй 03:09 не трогай 03:09 их 03:09 ты ничего не понимаешь 03:09 это так пахнет любовь 03:09 :u 03:09 * ValveHammerEditor переворачивается и пугается такого поворота событий 03:09 * ValveHammerEditor нащупывает что-то теплое на полу 03:10 * Zadum4ivii ударил Хаммера 03:10 * Zadum4ivii вырвал Хаммеру хребет и ударил им Хаммера 03:10 у Хаммера* 03:11 гуро 03:11 <Плантера> * Плантера смотрит на это поглощая попкорн 03:11 * Zadum4ivii закопал Хаммера в системном блоке 03:11 Плантера поглощает попкорн... надо нарисовать такую картину 03:11 <Плантера> Нарисуй 03:11 уже 03:12 <Плантера> Вот уж не думал что Енот и Молоток враги .-. 03:12 * Zadum4ivii удивляется, почему системный блок, в котором был спрятан Хаммер - взорвался о_О 03:12 они не враги 03:13 * ValveHammerEditor не зря молился Нурглу по вечерам. 03:13 Мы просто упарываемся ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯ 03:13 <Плантера> * Плантера звонит в Тех. Поддержку 03:13 * Zadum4ivii отнял телефон у Плантеры 03:13 <Плантера> * Плантера забирает телефон назад 03:14 * AnnShtern звонит в пиццерию. 03:14 ... 03:14 Почему конкурсов нету? 03:14 <Плантера> * Плантера взрывает Задума системным блоком 03:15 * AnnShtern /revive VHE and Zadum 03:15 * Zadum4ivii погиб 03:15 <Спектральная бронька> м , чат умер 03:16 <Спектральная бронька> или нет? 03:16 не очень 03:16 умер задум 03:16 <Спектральная бронька> пусть померает 03:16 Я не умер, а погиб 03:16 D: 03:16 <Спектральная бронька> меня чат волнует 03:16 <Спектральная бронька> Задум что там на счет переноски мода на 1.3 ? 03:17 тебя не волнует задум? 03:17 фу 03:17 :с 03:17 задумофоб 03:17 фууу 03:17 Ребят 03:17 Кто мертвый? 03:17 оба наших сыновья 03:17 Алтарь ящеров 03:17 Переносим, переносим. Возможно на следующей неделе выйдет ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:17 3х3? 03:17 разве? 03:17 не 3х2? 03:18 ключевое слово "возможно" 03:18 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:19 Всем привет 03:19 Приветствую 03:20 Хоть я и погиб 03:20 Нет 03:20 А что так? 03:20 *заместо туриста* 03:20 Здесь произошла драма 03:20 в прошлых сериях 03:20 Валв ушел от Банены 03:20 <Спектральная бронька> ноооооуууу! 03:21 Дойцу лишился домика с динамитом 03:21 Подгрузить логгер и записать всю эту Санта-Барбару, что ли 03:21 Задумчивый умер и забрал с собой в ад системный блок с телом Валва 03:21 Спонсор рекламы "сосиски в тесте", как котлеты, только в теще. 03:21 *огосподи какой юмор я просто не могу аня шутишь как аня" 03:22 Можно, я себе на страницу скопирую это 03:22 Тю. Скопирует. 03:22 <Спектральная бронька> за деньги только 03:22 Так, а сейчас я могу выпасть. 05:57 прив 05:57 Привет 05:57 кто на моб версии? 05:58 А что? 05:58 <Плантера> Тлен тлен тлен тленНННннн 05:58 вместе поиграть 05:59 обменять чонить могу 06:00 :) 06:01 Все тлен 06:01 (yaranaika) 06:01 так кто нить на моб версии есть? 06:02 Все отсутствуют 06:02 эх 06:02 жизньболь 06:02 пшшшшшшш 06:02 <Спектральная бронька> Бывает 06:02 прив 06:02 прив 06:02 ивангай 0)00)0) 06:02 прив 06:03 ивангелина 06:03 <Спектральная бронька> лол 06:03 <Плантера> Чувак это тленчик 06:03 АААА 06:03 <Спектральная бронька> ББББ 06:03 ЗАКОПАЙТЕ МЕНЯ УБЕЙЙТЕ 06:03 <Спектральная бронька> капс 06:03 <Спектральная бронька> лел 06:03 шо 06:04 слухалось 06:04 то 06:04 где турист 06:04 <Спектральная бронька> убежал 06:04 объясните «Что ж, привет, (имя другого NPC одного пола с персонажем)! Что я могу сделать для тебя сегодня?» 06:04 <Спектральная бронька> убил 06:05 в чем юмор? 06:05 (имя другого NPC одного пола с персонажем) 06:05 типа ты эт он 06:05 <Спектральная бронька> ну типа 06:05 ясн 06:05 <Спектральная бронька> шутка 06:05 понял уже 06:06 разве не отсылка к Докте? 06:06 «Однажды я пытался оживить статую ангела. Она ничего не делала.» («I once tried to bring an Angel Statue to life. It didn't do anything.») 06:06 у кого питомы есть крутые 06:06 <Плантера> Крутите барабан... Револьвера (с) Якубович 06:06 <Спектральная бронька> м 06:07 <Спектральная бронька> якубовик 06:07 <Спектральная бронька> кто играл с нами в якубовика ? 06:07 )0 06:07 я грибочек 06:08 лол 06:08 самый классный пет - котенок 06:08 я не шучу 06:08 дааа 06:08 я его хочу 06:08 а самая классная шляпа - оленьи рога 06:09 осталось немного 06:09 до Хэллоуина три месяца 06:09 уже даже два 06:09 ага 06:09 обнова фнаф :в 06:09 1337Е 06:09 не балуйся 06:09 <1337E> чо 06:09 <1337E> фнаф для детей 06:09 знаю 06:09 мужской детородный орган через плечо 06:09 лол 06:09 4 часть уже 06:10 пятая "будет" 06:10 "пятая" будет 06:10 кто на моб версии 06:10 <1337E> и здесь етот фнуф 06:10 <1337E> как же он достал 06:10 меня тож 06:10 етат 06:11 фу сколько агрыссие 06:11 сестра дастаееет 06:11 Ааа... О чём тут говорят 06:11 Убейте меня 06:11 об стену 06:11 <1337E> Вот КО и месть боксёра - супер игры 06:11 неть 06:11 и сами убейтесь 06:11 <1337E> не 06:11 еммм 06:11 <1337E> я не буду убиваца 06:11 <$eM4eHko> Ребят, а семена травы джунглей ток под землёй встречается? 06:11 сколько агра 06:11 везде 06:11 не агрись странненький 06:11 * Hessive убилса ап цтену 06:12 <Спектральная бронька> цтену 06:12 Странненький... 06:12 <1337E> за последние 2 года ястал ещо упоротей 06:12 <1337E> Я очин страненкый 06:12 <Спектральная бронька> * Спектральная бронька убилса ап паталок 06:12 N137 06:12 <1337E> SCP-1337 06:12 я нашел на улице 500 плааатины 06:12 счастье 06:12 <Спектральная бронька> читы)0000 06:13 <1337E> боги даната тебе помогут 06:13 <1337E> я вот бмв в ыгм выиграл 06:13 упс 06:13 лол 06:13 Ты тёлка 06:14 |_||3{-1514 0|3 573|\|00 06:14 <1337E> я котёлка 06:14 "Убейся об стену" 06:14 я метелка 06:14 нет 06:14 ВОССТАНЬ 06:14 ? 06:14 <1337E> Во! Сань! 06:14 ась 06:14 <Плантера> (pentogram) 06:15 Уоос! Тань 06:15 а 06:15 <1337E> Есть здесь Олександры? 06:15 там а 06:15 pentagram 06:15 (dance) 06:15 никто не играет на моб весии *плак плак* 06:15 <1337E> челавечик тацуит 06:15 (рentagram) 06:15 еда еда иди ка мне сюда 06:15 hehe 06:15 <1337E> еда для бомжей)00 06:15 Еда для бездомных 06:16 <Спектральная бронька> моб версия для моб версиявщик 06:16 <Спектральная бронька> азаза абидка 06:16 6с 06:16 :( 06:16 <1337E> еда для нетча 06:16 Azaза uhbeadkuh 06:16 <1337E> https://pp.vk.me/c622230/v622230958/43496/84KjrTyVrOA.jpg 06:16 ГРУСТНА УТЕШТЕ МЕНЯ 06:17 <1337E> мси чот в сети а капс не контролет 06:17 <1337E> эх, а ранше он всегда был не в афк 06:17 (wall) - повторяйте 666 раз и вы убьетесь ап стену 06:17 ПА СИКРЕТУ 06:17 МНЕ НЕ 106 06:17 )0 06:18 <1337E> МАВРОДИ 06:18 <1337E> ПРИШОЛ 06:18 <Плантера> (wall) (wall) (wall) (wall) (wall) (wall) (wall) (wall) (wall) (wall) 06:18 <1337E> Или это Андрей Нифёдов? 06:18 МоженникЛит 06:18 Приветствую вас, друзья 06:18 1337 06:18 что-то школяры разошлись :u 06:18 <1337E> Так Мавроди это Андрей Нифёдов? 06:18 Всем ку 06:18 <1337E> Moshennik1337, здрас, гус 06:18 <Плантера> (wall) (wall) (wall) 06:18 <Плантера> (wall) 06:18 КУ 06:18 Ребят 06:18 чт 06:18 Сообщу вам печальную весть 06:19 <1337E> кто умер 06:19 "что-то школяры разошлись :u" 06:19 Каво ита ты шкаляром апзываиш!? 06:19 Через 42 минуты у меня откл. инет 06:19 <1337E> и 06:19 НЕЕЕЕТ 06:19 <Спектральная бронька> мне жалко тебя 06:19 <1337E> ничтожество 06:19 <Спектральная бронька> иди к смерти в руки с серьезным цилом 06:19 <Спектральная бронька> лицом 06:19 <Спектральная бронька> омг 06:19 Дойцу 06:19 госпд 06:20 <1337E> Дойки 06:20 зач я тебе нужен был 06:20 <1337E> Дойки коровы 06:20 <1337E> Муууу 06:20 <1337E> бззззз 06:20 <1337E> вжих 06:20 <Спектральная бронька> а потом харкни этим лалкам которые инет делают 06:20 <1337E> вжых 06:20 <Спектральная бронька> в лицо 06:20 <Спектральная бронька> потом на ботинки 06:20 <Спектральная бронька> потому что я уверен что они крокодиловые 06:20 <1337E> Напиши провуйдиру:Ты лох, иди в пещеру 06:20 э 06:21 я маньяк 06:21 плохое слово 06:21 <1337E> и о набдится 06:21 ! 06:21 :u 06:21 фу 06:21 <1337E> инет подключит 06:21 плохой человек 06:21 плохое слово 06:21 <1337E> я плахой 06:21 я нахожу нивыные цвити и рву их 06:21 <1337E> рили бэт00 06:21 И так 06:22 <1337E> Вы тоже в Гульмэна играете и смотрите Аркадея Паровозова? 06:22 Щас попробую за 40 мин убить мун лорда 3 раза 06:22 эй 06:22 эй 06:22 стояйй 06:22 зачем я тебе нужен был 06:22 ты мне скажешь 06:22 Аркадий Паравозов, о нет 06:22 Гульмэн ван лав <3 06:22 <Спектральная бронька> ясно пойду поменяю аву 06:23 <1337E> А месть боксёра - игра года 3 06:23 лол 06:23 Какой там Хельсинг 06:23 брайн мапс 06:23 <1337E> Эх, катку в шарараме просрал( 06:23 <Спектральная бронька> Думаю этот аватар идеален 06:23 <1337E> Это резиновый майнкрафтер? 06:23 + 06:24 <Спектральная бронька> Это курицен 06:24 Из-за шарарамкарты 06:24 а так бы с аккаунтом старым играл 06:24 (((((((( 06:24 <1337E> А, это не резиновый майнкрафтер 06:24 <1337E> а настоящий 06:24 <Спектральная бронька> это курицен который купил шарарамкарту 06:24 <Спектральная бронька> и эту 06:24 <Спектральная бронька> карту агента 06:24 <Спектральная бронька> или как ее 06:24 <Спектральная бронька> забыл 06:24 <1337E> у меня была шарарам карта 06:25 Птицы тасчат 06:25 <1337E> кст 06:25 <1337E> как удалить яндекс бар 06:25 <Спектральная бронька> забудь его 06:25 <1337E> когда я удаляю, он снова устанавливает его 06:25 Запусти антивирус. 06:25 <1337E> и так запущен 06:25 ооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооо 06:25 <Спектральная бронька> как в одной серии было параш думал что в токо в поле его зрения существует мир 06:25 Желательно всякие ЕСЕТ 06:25 <1337E> у мя куспирский 06:26 Запусти проход по оперативке и диску С 06:26 <Спектральная бронька> хаммер 06:26 <Спектральная бронька> аву заценил 06:26 <Спектральная бронька> быстро 06:26 Откопай каждый путь и удали вручную через shift+del 06:26 вов 06:26 <1337E> спс 06:26 Ава ужасна. 06:26 <Спектральная бронька> почемуц 06:26 <Спектральная бронька> почему 06:26 Еще попробуй https://free.drweb.com/cureit 06:26 <Спектральная бронька> чем тебя не устраивает курицен 06:27 Проверяет хорошо, но долго 06:27 Устанавливать не надо 06:27 Последняя должна помочь 06:27 <1337E> спасибо 06:27 <1337E> поробую 06:27 <Спектральная бронька> обоснуй чем тебя курицен не устраивает 06:27 лола 06:28 валв 06:28 поднимай 06:28 свой 06:28 пассивный 06:28 зад(ец) 06:28 и переводи 06:28 119 06:29 лепус няша 06:29 <1337E> Нашол файлы яндекс бура 06:29 <1337E> 0_о 06:29 <Спектральная бронька> мой курицен няша 06:29 <Спектральная бронька> хотя нет 06:29 <1337E> не 06:29 <1337E> норм он 06:29 <Спектральная бронька> он просто курицен 06:29 <Спектральная бронька> так хаммер 06:29 <1337E> не, это самый милый майнкрафтер 06:29 <Спектральная бронька> обоснуй чем тебя мой курицен не устраивает 06:31 <1337E> YandexBarIE значет 06:31 игнорщик 06:31 :с 06:31 плус 06:31 я все расскажу задуму 06:31 <Спектральная бронька> плус 06:31 <Спектральная бронька> ибо нефиг курицена игнорить 06:31 <1337E> а чо всо мсе в афк седит 06:31 <1337E> ранше так не было 06:32 <Спектральная бронька> при мне такой фигни небыло 06:32 <Спектральная бронька> никого небыло 06:32 <Спектральная бронька> в чате 06:32 У курицы странные глаза. 06:32 <Спектральная бронька> курицен 06:32 <Спектральная бронька> неадекват 06:32 <1337E> в чате многа каво было 06:32 <1337E> ранше 06:32 <1337E> как щяс прям 06:32 <Спектральная бронька> раньше раньше их вообще небыло 06:33 мип 06:33 и ты тож 06:33 я странный 06:33 эй 06:33 хватит меня динамить 06:34 <1337E> динамит 06:34 <Спектральная бронька> динамит динамит 06:34 <1337E> Днамииииииит 06:34 <1337E> аааааоаоаоаааа 06:34 <1337E> динамиииееет 06:34 эм 06:34 эээ... 06:34 <1337E> я джустен бубер 06:35 <Спектральная бронька> джастин бустре 06:35 <Спектральная бронька> бустер* 06:35 * AnnShtern смотрит на странненьких как-то подозрительно 06:35 странненькие вы 06:35 <1337E> бэби бэби бэби 06:35 странные 06:35 >_> 06:35 <1337E> я странный всегда 06:35 |_> 06:35 |.> 06:35 |> 06:35 | 06:35 <1337E> Мсииии!!!! НЕЕЕТ 06:35 <Кто-то из террарии> бейбибейбибейби ууууууууууууууууууууууууууу 06:35 <1337E> он же ничего не делал! 06:35 кто то из террарии 06:36 <1337E> он сидел в афк! 06:36 <1337E> за что! 06:36 <1337E> за что???? 06:36 <Спектральная бронька> demeitrij у тебя жи была звездочка 06:36 Здравствуй, Кто-то из террарии 06:36 он ушел 06:36 сам 06:36 нееет 06:37 Спектральная бронька, нет. 06:37 меня бросели 06:37 <Спектральная бронька> кто тебя бросел 06:38 гриб 06:38 <1337E> ПИРОГман 06:38 <1337E> Гульмэээн 06:38 Ну и как мне такое дерьмо переводить, Анька? http://prntscr.com/84ncz9 06:39 <1337E> набор букв пиши и фсо 06:39 май 06:39 если вы не играете на консольной или мобильной версии то купите себе айпад если его нет и скачайте террарию с мультиплеером и играйте са мной 06:39 мое чототом gimeme чототам 06:39 Нет, я уверен, что там есть смысл 06:39 give me 06:39 лола 06:40 Гид, скорее всего, успокаивает медсестру. 06:40 напиши чото ванильное 06:40 да 06:40 типа 06:40 <1337E> yr = yrimir 06:40 гид няшка 06:40 <1337E> Напиши цитату джейсона стэтхема из вк 06:40 <1337E> он же филосов 06:40 но был какашкой 06:40 гид 06:40 философ 06:40 гидик 06:40 нет 06:41 <1337E> филасаф 06:41 :u 06:41 филасавин 06:41 :n 06:41 ^u 06:41 <1337E> Я не знал, что Максина ещё переводят 06:41 бл 06:41 Переводят? Смеешься? 06:41 аххахахах 06:41 <1337E> Спс, что хот ьответил 06:41 моб версия лааав 06:42 скок кому лет 06:42 Последняя правка 15 февраля. 06:42 <1337E> А то я то думал, что моя идея не так глубоко 06:42 Ну и еще одна недавно. Думал подлить масла в тлеющий костер. 06:42 <1337E> Никто кроме меня наверное и не ждёт Максина 06:42 Но Браян забил последние правки и заметил лишь один человек 06:42 меня игнорируют 06:43 <1337E> нет 06:43 грустно 06:43 <1337E> я тебя вижу 06:43 я несу всякую фигню 06:43 <1337E> и 06:43 <1337E> я тоже 06:43 ой лол 06:43 мы родня 06:43 Может и не ждут, но некоторые заходят в фан-арт и видят там ссылочку на блог 06:43 да 06:43 и я 06:43 <1337E> Фу, я станавлюсь Танкистом! Уже предложения с маленькой буквы пишу 06:43 вот 06:43 например 06:43 жду переводов 06:43 > ОГРОМНОООООООООООЕ СПАСИБО ЗА ТАКОЙ ТИТАНИЧЕССКИЙ ТРУД!!! 06:43 Лел. 06:44 <1337E> сарказм 06:44 *хотя и может читать спокойно на инглише* 06:44 Не, он искренне. Комментарий блога участника:ValveHammerEditor/Перевод The Legend of Maxx/@comment-Зелюк-20150513164332?permalink=415323#comm-415323 06:44 Или так Блог участника:ValveHammerEditor/Перевод The Legend of Maxx#comm-415323 06:44 я убила муху и мне ее жалко 06:44 <1337E> лол 06:45 <1337E> чЮть-чЮть 06:45 <1337E> заглядываб 06:46 Всем здрасте 06:46 <1337E> здрас 06:46 <1337E> я вод задрачиваюсь в фоллоут шелтер 06:46 Блин... Doutyn отсутствует :с 06:47 <1337E> турисд 06:47 <1337E> ы 06:47 прв 06:47 <1337E> Xenoguard, емуж интернет сейчас отключат 06:47 Дойцу тарахтит 06:47 над Мун Лордом 06:48 <: 06:48 (yaranaika) 06:48 <Спектральная бронька> бб люди 06:48 <Спектральная бронька> или нелюди 06:48 <Спектральная бронька> курицен вас ненавидит 06:48 коты 06:48 Кстати, штормовой лук - имба. 06:48 <1337E> я за стрелка вообше нубик 06:49 <1337E> особенно в пвп 06:49 <Плантера> Чат живой 06:49 <1337E> пока что 06:49 ValveHammerEditor, согласен, надо бы его понерфить 06:49 <Плантера> Никаких поехавших не было? 06:49 время нерфить все! 06:49 были 06:50 и здесь до сих пор 06:50 <Плантера> Пора нёрфить медную кирку 06:50 <1337E> поцоны 06:50 <1337E> у мя была легендарная медная кирка 06:51 <Плантера> У меня 3 раза подряд была... Пфффф 06:51 У меян тоже, много раз была .-. 06:51 Так что это норма 06:51 <1337E> а я подумал что я особенный(99 06:51 <Плантера> А у меня 666 раз медный клинок был 06:51 <Плантера> Так что 06:51 <Плантера> это тоже норма 06:52 <Плантера> Легендарный 06:52 2 убил 06:53 3 остался 06:53 <Плантера> Wat? 06:53 <1337E> вот 06:53 <Плантера> What? 06:54 <Плантера> Чат R.I.P 06:54 да 06:55 <1337E> чат пип 06:55 я подредактировал свою стр 06:55 мррр 06:55 Нет. 06:55 <Плантера> Chat has been похоронен 06:56 reaped 06:56 Мси<33 06:56 <1337E> пип бои 06:56 Нет. 06:57 <1337E> Да. 06:57 да 06:57 это мой мси 06:57 не приставай 06:57 ребят 06:58 3 минуты осталось 06:58 Объясните в чем разнича 06:58 http://prntscr.com/84nlkr 06:58 http://prntscr.com/84nlvf 06:58 1 оружие но разных цветоа 06:58 <1337E> та до 1.3 06:59 <1337E> эта после 06:59 разные усилители 06:59 наверное 06:59 нет 06:59 <1337E> возможно 06:59 Они оба чистые 06:59 Не, модификаторов нет. 06:59 вижу 06:59 только что прогрузилось 06:59 <1337E> до 1.3 она была синей редкости вродь 06:59 1 минута и я покину вас( 06:59 <1337E> ну ок 06:59 <1337E> пака 06:59 У меня небыло лицухи до 1.3 07:00 <1337E> 0/ 07:00 и 2 этих оружия выбил разницей 2 дня 07:00 <1337E> хм 07:00 Все 07:00 <1337E> баги 07:00 Час пробил 07:00 Щас я отрублюсь 07:00 поке 07:01 P.S. Уже сегодня я в 10:00 лечу в Москву 07:02 Всем привет. 07:02 Кое кто летит в Москву. 07:02 Здравствуй, IceTerra 07:03 Фу, в Москву. 07:03 Ммм 07:03 Лучше в противоположную сторону. 07:03 Я имею виду Доутун. 07:03 В Латвию? 07:03 Тут Тепло. 07:03 Не, дальше. 07:03 Тысяч на 15 километров на запад. 07:03 19+ 07:03 <1337E> на Украину? 07:03 И немного вниз. 07:04 Я 3 мессяца назад был в тёплых местах. 07:04 <Кто-то из террарии> бейбибейбибейби ууууууууууууууууууууууууууууууууууууууу 07:04 Где 40+ 07:04 <Кто-то из террарии> в тольятти 35= 07:04 <Кто-то из террарии> 35+ 07:04 Я имел виду в Турции.. 07:04 завтра паникон 07:04 уиии 07:04 завтра паникон 07:04 <Кто-то из террарии> разница 5 градусов 07:04 Ну. 07:04 <Кто-то из террарии> чо? 07:04 <1337E> старкон? 07:04 <Кто-то из террарии> что это? 07:05 Там в океане столько же градусов, сколько у нас в речке. 07:05 Ну я посчитать расстояние не смог по причине идиотизма. 07:05 В Солнечные Штаты Америки, короче. 07:06 <1337E> Зачем туда ехать? В России зима лучше. Холоднее. 07:06 А мне жаль. 07:06 В Латвии летом 19+ 07:06 Зимой 0- 07:07 Снег редко. 07:07 Уже 3 зимы без снега. 07:07 <Кто-то из террарии> в россии русские холодеют зиму 07:07 <1337E> не правильно 07:08 <1337E> ыть 07:09 Emm.. 07:09 13:37 07:09 Test. 07:10 Ксено молчит. 07:10 Я заметил. 07:10 Я никому не нужен. 07:11 Жизнь жестока. 07:11 Гайз, насколько давно вы начали тут собираться? 07:11 С октября 2013-го. 07:11 Я кому то нужен? 07:11 Могу стать ооочень полезным. 07:12 Мси1 даун 07:12 <Кто-то из террарии> * Кто-то из террарии уебок 07:12 *Показал средний палец* 07:12 Конечно можешь 07:12 Хе-хе-хе-хе 07:12 * ValveHammerEditor расстегнул штаны. 07:12 Хе-хе-хе 07:12 <Кто-то из террарии> кто бы это мог быть? 07:12 Поворачивайся 07:12 <Кто-то из террарии> * Кто-то из террарии уе*ал по лицу хаммера 07:13 * ValveHammerEditor ударил по лицу кого-то 07:13 <Кто-то из террарии> так не честно 07:13 Я вообще за мат. 07:13 <Кто-то из террарии> ну я же со звёздочкой 07:13 <Кто-то из террарии> а ты за leet мат будешь банить? 07:13 Конечно. 07:14 <Кто-то из террарии> )(Yе(O( 07:14 <Кто-то из террарии> )))) 07:14 <Кто-то из террарии> ТЫ ПРОЧИТАЛ? 07:14 <Кто-то из террарии> ой 07:14 Надоел 07:14 А я не прочитал, лол. 07:15 Турист, доставь мозги. 07:15 У меня кончились. 07:15 Прости, мои ссохлись лет пять назад. 07:17 Блин, Кнопка "Настройки" слетела (просто отсуствует)... 07:21 07:21 ... 07:23 Кто нибудь знает почему Радовид выколол глаза Филиппе Эльхарт? 07:25 а чо йойо глаз ктлуху називаетса глаз ктлуху 07:26 ? 07:27 тиха 07:27 лол 07:28 кого-то из террарии забанили на 3 дня 07:28 в чате 07:31 Здарова ребят! 07:31 прив 07:32 А что-то будет за постоянные правки чужих профайлов? 07:34 Руки отсохнут. 07:36 Просто кто-то из террарии постояно все профайлы правит (даже почетать нельзя нормально, один бред)... 08:03 Это и я не отпал, и все не афк? 08:03 Вау. 08:06 лол 08:07 Нет. 08:07 дат 08:09 .___. 08:25 Так весело. 08:25 Молчи. 08:27 Весело с флудом и спамом, но щя низя :-( 08:32 просто низя ;-( 08:33 ujdjhbntgt ds dct!!! 08:33 ой 08:33 фейл 08:38 Есть адские вилы, а райские есть 08:38 ? 08:40 ) 08:40 Мсиии~~~ 08:41 Намбер девять 08:42 Дай мне минут десять, Вхе. 08:43 ..намбер минус девять 08:44 Куда первая версия делась? 08:49 Незаметно исчезла... 08:50 хаммер, что значит "Больше крови Богу крови" 08:50 ? 08:51 Клич еретиков из Вархаммера. 08:51 Конкретно тех еретиков, которые поклоняются Кхорну, богу крови. 08:51 АГА... сори за капс 08:52 Можна меня забанить? 08:52 Про дедушку Нургла все забыли... 08:52 Конечно. 08:52 На пол дня 08:53 * MrGMOshka654 Жду бана 08:57 <$eM4eHko> Из каких растений в джунглях выпадают семена травы джунглей? 08:57 Из травы? о_О 08:58 <$eM4eHko> Я всю траву на поверхости срезал-ни одного семя 08:58 У кого установлен дов? 08:59 Значит ещё покоси. 08:59 Слава труду! 09:00 Что? Дов? 09:00 Даун войны? 09:00 Нувыпонели, да? 09:00 Dawn of War 09:00 Мне оттуда скрин нужен. 09:00 Неа, у меня только второй дов 09:01 <$eM4eHko> А чем покосить? 09:02 Мечом, например 09:02 <$eM4eHko> У меня меча нету, у меня коса есть 09:03 Сделай из дерева меч 09:04 ...например 09:04 <$eM4eHko> Ребят, а если в обычном биоме семена на грязь посадить, то они будут распростроняться? 09:04 Нет. 09:05 <$eM4eHko> А где они будут распростроняться? 09:05 Если джунглиевые, то на грязи 09:05 <$eM4eHko> А я про какие говорил? 09:06 Не знаю. 09:06 (сарказм) 09:06 <$eM4eHko> А джунглевые будут на грязи в обычном биоме распростроняться? 09:07 Вот тут я уже не уверен, но вроде да. 09:07 <$eM4eHko> Так вроде или да? 09:07 Экспериментируй. 09:08 <$eM4eHko> Нит. Я еле выбил с травы 1 семя 09:08 "Слава Труду!" 09:09 <$eM4eHko> Мне лень 09:13 <$eM4eHko> И что все замочлачи? 09:27 Всем привет 09:27 <$eM4eHko> привет 09:27 чат мертв? 09:27 <$eM4eHko> ага 09:36 Ладно, пойду я. 09:36 Турист, бан? 09:38 Нуок. 09:38 Стой. 09:38 Спокойной ночи. 09:38 Давай. 09:38 Спокойной. 09:38 Спокойной 2015 08 14